


Почему?

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена, имеющая место быть после объявления Александра о своем решении жениться на Роксане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146826) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



\- Почему, Александр? - Гефестион был в ярости. 

\- Я не обязан объяснять свои решения.

Гефестион стиснул зубы, но постарался больше ничем не выдать, насколько расстроен.

\- Я поддерживал тебя перед остальными. Не оспаривал твоего решения, хотя они говорили дело.

Александр отвернулся и сложил руки на груди.

\- И речь не просто о политических последствиях, Александр! Ты же знаешь, они меня не волнуют, - "Пока что," - добавил Гефестион про себя. - Ты любишь ее?

Обернувшись, Александр криво усмехнулся:

\- Да ты ревнуешь!

\- Я беспокоюсь.

Александр пересек палатку и взял руки Гефестиона в свои.

\- Никто не смог бы занять твое место в моем сердце. Да, она привлекательна, но мне всего лишь нужен наследник. А на это годится только женщина, - слегка поддразнил он.

\- В твоем сердце слишком людно, Александр, - Гефестион не находил в себе сил встретиться с ним глазами.

Александр провел рукой по его волосам и притянул в объятья.

\- Кто бы ни был в моем сердце, Гефестион, не имеет значения. Оно бьется лишь для тебя, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Ведь не простых же заверений?

\- Заверения не бывают простыми, - отозвался тот, отстраняясь. - Будь это только политический союз, я принял бы его без единого вопроса. Я в любом случае приму его, - добавил он, не дав Александру возразить. - Но я начинаю задумываться. Я стараюсь побороть в себе сомнения, но даже для меня есть предел.

\- И что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? Отречься ото всех, кроме тебя? Не брать в жены Роксану?

"Да!" - мысленно вскричал Гефестион. - "Да, я хочу тебя для себя одного". Он знал, что никогда не скажет этого Александру, как и знал, что тот не сможет отменить свадьбы, право на которую с таким жаром отстаивал перед всеми. Гефестион прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Он не имел права навязывать Александру свои желания, судьба того была куда значительнее, чем его мелочная ревность. Гефестион сделал глубокий вдох и поднял глаза, наконец, встречаясь с Александром взглядом.

\- Конечно же, нет.

Тот облегченно выдохнул. Гефестион буквально видел, как напряжение оставило его. Александр не смог бы сделать для Гефестиона ничего из перечисленного, но необходимость признать это вслух разбила бы ему сердце.

\- Мне нужно больше, чем слова, Александр. Они лишь пустой звук. Я хочу, чтобы ты касался меня. Позволь своим рукам показать мне, что я все еще желанен.

Александр с готовностью откликнулся на это предложение, без слов сократив расстояние между ними. 

 

~fin~


End file.
